1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for enabling a component to prepare for the arrival of a moving component by providing, to the component, an automated notification of the moving component's approach.
2. Description of the Related Art
Evolving technologies allow components to be tagged with transponders and then identified by devices that read the information encoded into signals emitted by the transponders. An example of a transponder chip is a radio frequency identification device (RFID), which uses radio waves to automatically identify people or components. When a component containing an RFID tag transmits a radio signal comprising its unique identifier and other information, an RFID-enabled reader may receive the signal and identify the component. There are several methods of identification, but the most common is to store a “serial number” in the transponder chip that identifies the person or component, and perhaps other information, associated with the chip. The “serial number” may be used to specify the unique, numerical identifier of the component, thereby allowing a receiving device or reader to distinguish one component from another. Applications of this technology include tracking assets, managing inventory, automatic vehicle identification, highway toll collection, and authorizing payments.
One particular application of this technology is used in race timing of sports such as running, biking, skiing, etc. With the growth in the number of amateur runners in this country, the number and types of large road races has increased. One popular race format is the marathon relay race, in which a marathon distance (26.2 miles) is covered by a team of two to five (or more) runners. Transponder technology is often used as a supplement to traditional methods of race timing in these larger races to provide more accurate recording of race times and to provide instantaneous race updates. Small transponder chips are worn by the athletes and are used to identify the athletes as they cross strategically placed electronic mats in the path of the race.
Marathon relays operate in much the same way as traditional track relays. For example, each runner on a team is assigned a leg of the race, and the runners pass a baton (usually in the form of a wristband or some easily carried item) at set hand-off points. At the hand-off points, the arriving runners typically are funneled through a chute at some point along the length of which the hand-offs take place and the next-leg runners proceed. At many well-funded runs, race officials announce the bib numbers of the arriving runners at each hand-off point (each team has a unique number) through a loudspeaker so that the next-leg runner can position himself along the chute and be ready for a hand-off. At other runs, each team is responsible for spotting its arriving runner and making sure the next-leg runner is ready. In any case, hand-off points are usually chaotic, noisy, and crowded, and it is easy for the next-leg runner to fail to notice that his teammate has arrived at the hand-off point. This situation is especially true in large races, since a teammate may arrive in a large pack of runners as recreational runners run at similar paces.